<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Kiss by VOlympianlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386644">Just A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove'>VOlympianlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Science Fiction, Snow White Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is forced to confront his feelings for an old friend all while trying to escape from the clutches of his stepfather. Returning home would mean certain death but what did home truly mean?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is a work in progress and features some details of murder and blood. Please take the tags seriously. This is not a light-hearted fic as it takes inspiration from the original Grimm fairytale but with a modern/futuristic spin. Some of the world-building is inspired by The Thousandth Floor series which I highly recommend if you like mysteries and just drama. </p><p>It's my first time venturing out of fantasy and dipping my toes into sci-fi (if this even counts as sci-fi) a little. I hope dear readers, y'all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yixing, Yixing hyung, wake up!”</p><p>It was still dark outside when Yixing rolled over with a groan, swearing when a hand grabbed his collar. He blinked open sleep crusted eyes to see Sehun perched over him, jaw tight. Something did not feel right.</p><p>“What- what is it?” he rasped, throat too dry from sleep. Sehun yanked at his collar again, dragging him out of bed. Yixing yelped despite himself, staggering when his feet hit the floor. When had Sehun gotten so strong?</p><p>“You have to go. Father- Father sent his men. He’ll kill you,” Sehun stuttered, pressing something hard into his hands. “Here, take this. Think of me.”</p><p>Yixing looked down to see a shiny red apple cupped in his palms. He blinked, shoving the apple into his pocket as Sehun snatched up a jacket, thrusting it into his face.</p><p>“Hurry!”</p><p>He jostled into action, shrugging on the leather jacket. A satchel was slung over his shoulder, the strap digging in painfully. There were sounds coming from downstairs now, men speaking in hushed tones, footsteps scurrying up the stairs.</p><p>Sehun tossed him a revolver and a pistol, one of which Yixing tucked into the pocket of his sweatpants and the other into his satchel. He snatched up his helmet just as heavy footsteps pounded up the landing outside his room.</p><p>In the dim light of the moon shining in through the open window, Sehun’s face went even paler.</p><p>“Come on,” he urged, a large hand wrapping around Yixing’s elbow. Yixing stumbled after him, fear balling in his throat when something heavy slammed against his door. They practically fell into the bathroom, where Sehun shoved his boots at his face, turning to slide the bolt into place.</p><p>“You leave and you don’t come back, do you hear me, hyung?” he whispered, fear coating every syllable.</p><p>“But what about-,” Yixing tried to protest but Sehun slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Leave and don’t come back. Father will kill you if he knows you’re alive. Let him think you’re dead. Then he won’t see you as a threat.”</p><p>Yixing blinked back tears, lacing up his boots. Something splintered in the distance as Sehun hoisted open the bathroom window. The sound of men shouting could be heard through the thin doors.</p><p>He touched the bulge in his pocket as he pulled himself up onto the ledge, sticking an arm out to grasp the nearest branch of the apple tree outside their home.</p><p>“Think of me,” Sehun whispered when he turned back one last time. “Think of me, hyung.”</p><p>Tears carved silver tracks down Yixing’s face when he nodded, the lump in his throat growing bigger. He leapt out of the window, scrambling down the tree so fast that the bark scratched against his hands.</p><p>Lights turned on in the house, the floodlights spilling light across the courtyard. Men in black stalked across the lawn and from his place in the bushes, Yixing could see a black Sedan parked right by the marble fountain.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat when he saw the man stepping out of the car.  He walked with purpose, surrounded by men armed to the teeth, towards the front of the house, where the harried housekeeper was waiting.</p><p>Yixing sucked in a sharp breath, darting out from his hiding place to where Sehun had hidden his bike. The clever boy must have known this was coming and had taken his bike out from its spot in the garage.</p><p>He strapped on his helmet, blood rushing in his ears as he got on, glancing back. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sehun, caught between two of his father’s men. His head was raised in defiance and he looked straight past his father, jaw set, directly at Yixing. His lips moved, as if he was speaking.</p><p>Yixing bit back a furious cry when he saw Mr Oh backhand Sehun so hard that he fell, only to be caught by the men in black. He revved his engine, not stopping to see Mr Oh turn, flooring the accelerator.</p><p>“Father, no!” Sehun screamed in the background and Yixing’s heart clenched.</p><p>Gunshots reverberated in his eardrums as he sped away, down the cobbled streets. Something pinged off the ground beside him and his heart skipped a beat. Wind roared in his ears.</p><p>The curved slope gave him an advantage, gathering speed as he zoomed past the trees and towards the sleepy town at the foot of the hill. He had no idea where he was going, or where he could go but all he could hear was Sehun’s pleading voice in his head as he fled the house that he had grown up in.</p><p>The road stretched on forever, a slate grey blurring into the horizon. Time was meaningless to him as Yixing rode on, the wind blowing his tears away. His mind was full of Sehun’s defiant face, the terror in his voice. He pulled one hand away from the handlebars to touch the apple in his pocket, swallowing hard.</p><p>Mr Oh would not dare to harm his son too badly, but there was a good chance that Sehun would not leave the house for a while.</p><p>Yixing shuddered. He hated that he had to flee like a coward. That he could not stay to protect him. He fingered the revolver in his pocket, wishing that he had the guts to go back and put a bullet through the bastard’s head.</p><p>His thoughts churned in his head and he did not know it had started raining until he felt the first drops on his face. The rain washed away his tears. What had started as a few small drops turned into a torrent, soaking into his leather jacket and sweat pants. He was still in his bed clothes.</p><p>It turned the world around him into a big grey blur, lights haloing as he sped past, head bowed to keep out the rain.</p><p> Yixing did not know where he had ridden to until he saw the tall wrought iron gates, lit by soft orange light from the similarly gothic styled lamps. He pulled his bike to a stop, a sob catching in his throat at the familiar sight.</p><p>His legs shook when he climbed off, knees buckling. He caught himself, staggering up to the gates. Raising a hand, he turned his face towards the ID panel, silently hoping that the occupant of the house had not erased his access key.</p><p>There was a soft beep and the gates swung open. Yixing huffed out a breath in relief, wheeling his bike up the massive driveway.</p><p>The men in black shades turned when he walked past them but no one stopped him as he made his way up to the front door. He took off his helmet, dripping on the doormat, the rainwater stinging the cuts on his palms.</p><p>Before he could knock, the door swung open.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>The brilliant light emanating from the house made Yixing’s eyes tear up. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.</p><p>“You didn’t block my access,” he said instead, trying to keep his tone even. It was hard,  staring up at the person whose heart he had broken. “I- I didn’t know where else to go. Sehun-.”</p><p>To his horror, his voice cracked. Yixing bit down hard on his lower lip, trying and failing to keep the sob from coming.  It choked him anyway.</p><p>“Oh god.” Strong arms wrapped around him and he was hustled into the foyer, door closing gently behind him. Fingers stroked his damp hair, soothing, but that only made him cry harder.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yixing cried, burying his face into the man’s chest, “I shouldn’t have-.”</p><p>“No, no. I’m glad you came,” came the deep voice.</p><p>That opened up another torrent of tears, the reality of his situation crashing down onto Yixing’s shoulders. He had no idea how long he cried like that, face buried into the other man’s chest, thunder rumbling outside.</p><p>“Sehun- Sehun gave me-,” Yixing said when he was finally cried out. Exhaustion clung to him like vestiges of shadow and he was ready to collapse. The storm had not passed, heavy rain still pouring down like the heavens were crying too. “He gave me this.”</p><p>He pulled out the apple from his pocket, cupping it delicately in his palms.</p><p>Its skin was a beautiful scarlet, shining in the golden warmth of the house. It was so skilfully made that were it not for its weight, he would have thought it was real.</p><p>Large hands cupped his, tracing a pattern over the skin of the apple.</p><p>“We’ll look at it tomorrow, okay? You need to get out of these wet clothes and get some rest. You’ve been riding all night.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, chewing his lip when a thumb brushed over his dried tear tracks. His heart skipped when his lip was gently taken out from between his teeth.</p><p>“Thank you, Yifan,” he whispered, hugging the apple close to his chest. Yifan’s gaze was so kind that he almost wanted to cry again as he was led up the stairs and down a familiar hallway.</p><p>“You didn’t-,” he blinked when Yifan gestured for him to stand before the iris scanner.</p><p>Yifan shrugged, though his lips twisted, a muscle in his jaw jumping.</p><p>Guilt crashed down like a wave over Yixing as he raised his head, the lock in the door clicking open. He turned the knob, inhaling when he stepped into the room.</p><p>It looked exactly the way he had left it, clothes folded neatly on the bed, laptop open on the table. The computer was dead of course, having not been charged for two years and the keyboard had gathered a fine layer of dust.</p><p>His headphones were still plugged into the jack, completely untouched.</p><p>A lump grew in Yixing’s throat as he took in the room, tracing his fingers over the carvings in the four poster bed. They were an old feature; now everyone had those beds that would regulate to their preferred temperatures but Yixing preferred the old stuff.</p><p>It was why he still used wired head phones and his old bike.</p><p>“I’ll draw you a bath,” Yifan said quietly, patting his shoulder. “We had a mould problem and your clothes got the worst of it. You can wear my stuff for now.”</p><p>Drawing a bath in Yifan’s home meant he touched panels and warm water flowed out from the pipes and straight into the tub. It was gloriously warm, scented lavender when he slid into the tinted water.</p><p>Yifan must have chosen the scent to help him relax.</p><p>Yixing reclined against the porcelain wall, watching as Yifan entered the room with an armful of clothes, depositing them neatly onto the nearest counter.</p><p>“Your bed needs stripping,” Yifan said, his back to Yixing as he arranged the clothes. “Those sheets haven’t been touched since you left.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed hard, swirling his fingers in the warm water. He watched Yifan straighten, his shoulders tense as he walked out of the bathroom and the ball of guilt grew bigger.</p><p>The clothes he put on only made it worse. They smelled like Yifan, clinging to him and bringing back memories that he had shoved to the very back of his mind.</p><p>“Did you think I would come back?” he asked quietly when he stepped out of the bathroom to see Yifan standing over a pile of sheets.</p><p>Yifan looked up, his expression twisting into a pained one as he tugged the fitted sheet over the mattress, tucking it in.</p><p>“I hoped you would,” he answered, his voice rough. He shoved the duvet into the new cover, tossing it onto the bed carelessly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yixing said, his voice barely above a whisper, “I had- I had to.”</p><p>“No need to explain. We’re not- you don’t owe me anything,” Yifan said, straightening. His jaw clenched when he took in Yixing standing in the doorway in his clothes.</p><p>They were too big for him, slipping off his shoulders and exposing his collarbones.</p><p>Yixing tugged at the collar, ducking his head.</p><p>“Sleep,” Yifan said instead, pointing at the bed. He shook his head when Yixing opened his mouth. “We can talk tomorrow.”</p><p>Tomorrow meant sunlight streaming into a bedroom that Yixing was all too familiar with. He rolled over onto his side, groaning. A bolt of fear shot through him before it quieted at once at the sight of golden rays spilling over his bed.</p><p>The wood grain of the posts was beautiful to his eyes as he sat up. His fingers curled around soft sheets, real silk. Nothing like the synthetic fabric his covers were back home.</p><p>Yixing shook his head.</p><p>It was not home anymore.</p><p>He shifted in his position, wincing when something dug into the side of his thigh. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the apple.</p><p>It was his only link to Sehun now.</p><p>Yixing took stock of himself, grimacing when he felt a tickle in his throat. That was not a good sign. His nose itched and he reached up to scratch, only for a violent sneeze to come tearing out.</p><p>There was someone in his head, swinging a sledgehammer around and it made him dizzy even to move.</p><p>He coughed into his fist, huddling down deeper into the sheets as a soft whoosh echoed in the room. The room began to smell of eucalyptus and he sank back against his pillows, inhaling deeply.</p><p>Something beeped and Yixing startled, his heart skipping a beat. He turned wildly, searching for the red blinking light of a camera, listening for the swivelling sound that always made his heart race.</p><p>
  <em>You have a visitor. Would you like him to enter?</em>
</p><p>An automatic voice played out in the room, robotic and female.</p><p>Yixing sagged with relief. He thumbed a hand over his apple, turning to see an image of Yifan leaning in his doorway outside.</p><p>“Yes please,” he said aloud.</p><p>The doors swung open and Yifan stepped in, already dressed in a hoodie two sizes too big for him. His hair was artfully ruffled, as if he had not bothered combing it before coming to see him.</p><p>Yixing’s traitorous heart nearly stopped. He gulped, sticking his apple back into his pocket.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Yifan said, eyes flitting over him. Yixing wanted to curl up under his gaze, fingers clenching in his covers. It was too familiar. Already, he could feel himself slipping back to being comfortable. To being <em>safe.</em></p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Yifan asked when he gave a stiff nod, not moving from his spot by the door. He somehow managed to make himself seem small, even though his body took up half the doorway. It made Yixing’s pounding heart still a little more.</p><p>“Better,” Yixing answered, wincing at the croak that came out. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for letting me stay.”</p><p>“You’re sick.” Yifan frowned, bypassing his gratitude completely. He shifted from foot to foot. “May I come in?”</p><p>Yixing blinked, sniffing hard. His nose had begun watering rapidly despite the eucalyptus and Yifan’s gentleness was not helping. His brain was still foggy but the phrase clicked.</p><p>They had used it often, when Yixing had first came to him, terrified of any man who towered over him. Yifan had kept his distance, respecting his boundaries until Yixing had allowed him close.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “Please.”</p><p>He felt like a small child when Yifan laid the back of his hand against his forehead, sniffling. Yifan’s hand was nice and cool against his skin and all he wanted was to lay down and be taken care of.</p><p>“Poor baby,” Yifan whispered, so softly that Yixing was not sure it was meant for his ears at all. He touched his shoulder. “May I?”</p><p>Yixing answered the question by cuddling up to him, tucking himself under Yifan’s chin.</p><p>“You’re very warm,” Yifan said after a few moment of resting his chin against his forehead. “I should get a doctor.”</p><p>“No doctors,” Yixing said at once, sitting up. The sudden motion made his head spin and he sank back down, whimpering. “He’ll find me at once.”</p><p>The thought of his stepfather knowing his location sent chills down his spine. He shivered, nestling his head against Yifan’s chest.</p><p>“Alright. No doctors,” Yifan soothed, stroking a strand of his hair away from his face. “I’ve got something in the lab that will help.”</p><p>“Apple flavoured?” Yixing asked, voice tiny. He hugged Sehun’s apple to his chest, leaning his head into the pillows with a sigh when Yifan smiled.</p><p>“Apple flavoured,” Yifan confirmed, “you’ll feel better in no time.”</p><p>The syringe of green stuff was indeed apple flavoured and Yixing swallowed it quite happily. He was persuaded out of bed to take a bath before crawling back under the sheets to sleep for another three hours.</p><p>When he awoke again, it was already midday.</p><p>A set of neatly folded clothes were set at the foot of his bed with a handwritten note. Yixing smiled when he shuffled over to pick it up.</p><p>It was so like Yifan to write him a note when he could have programmed the AI to read him the message. He played with the corners of the card, thumbing over the black inked words.</p><p>They left streaks on his skin and smelled like freshly ground ink.</p><p>
  <em>Come to my study when you’re ready.  We need to get you some new clothes.</em>
</p><p>Yixing hopped out of bed, sliding into the mohair sweater. It was periwinkle blue and tight around the shoulders. Definitely not Yifan’s.</p><p>Perhaps Junmyeon had left it behind. He was only a little smaller than Yixing and Yifan did mention a mould problem taking out most of Yixing’s clothes.</p><p>The thought of Junmyeon sleeping over in Yifan’s home left a sour taste in Yixing’s mouth as he pulled on the matching sweats in a soft blush pink. Those were <em>definitely </em>Junmyeon’s.</p><p>Yixing pulled open the doors, padding out into the hallways barefoot. The carpets were clean; Yifan’s father’s money made sure of that.</p><p>Yifan’s office was right where it always was, at the end of the long hallway surrounded by tall tempered glass windows. It had to be a security and safety hazard to have massive panes of glass just outside someplace that was supposed to be secure but the windows made Yixing happy.</p><p>He was never afraid to walk anywhere in the massive mansion with its copious amounts of skylights and windows. Nothing triggered his claustrophobia like tiny dark corridors.</p><p>There was no one around as he made his way down the halls, feet sinking into the soft plush velvet of the carpets. Most of the staff must be on holiday. Yixing remembered being chased down the hall giggling by a maid with a broom and the kindly old chef who always snuck him sweeties whenever he ran into the kitchen to hide from Yifan during hide and seek.</p><p>It had been a long time since he had sweets.</p><p>He did not realise he was standing in front of Yifan’s office until the retina scanner beeped loudly, the door swinging open.</p><p>“You’re up again,” Yifan said without looking up. He had changed into something more appropriate for the office, but still casual enough for a day at home. His hair was tousled up now, streaked with blonde and a light layer of makeup covered his face.</p><p>Yixing suddenly felt very shabby in his Junmyeon borrowed clothes. He fidgeted with his hands, eyes drawn immediately to the bowl of green and pink packets set on Yifan’s table.</p><p>Apple rings.</p><p>Yifan <em>hated </em>those things. He always liked the strawberry hearts better.</p><p>“Want one?” Yifan looked up from his tablet, eyes widening when he took in Yixing standing before him. “Oh.”</p><p>“They fit really well,” he said, gaze sweeping up and down Yixing’s body. “I should get Junmyeon to make more of these colours for you.”</p><p>“A little tight in the shoulders,” Yixing answered, finally giving in to the urge to take one of the sweets from the bowl. He tried to be casual but Yifan’s soft smile told him he was unsuccessful.</p><p>“That’s alright. Junmyeon will fix that. He’s got lots of experience fixing tight shoulders,” Yifan said, not taking his eyes off Yixing.</p><p>Yixing unwrapped his sweet, taking a tentative nibble at it.</p><p>It had an artificial apple flavour, covered in tiny sugar crystals that crunched when he took a bigger bite. A wave of nostalgia swept over him as he popped the entire thing into his mouth, chewing at the gummy.</p><p>“You can have more, you know. I hate those things.” Yifan pushed the bowl over to him, his gaze so fond that it made Yixing’s heart ache. He took another, promising himself that it would be the last one.</p><p>“Why’d you keep them? You never eat them anyway,” he asked, savouring the sweetness that popped on his tongue.</p><p>Yifan’s eyes burned into him as he reached for a strawberry heart, tearing the wrapper open.</p><p>“Because they reminded me of you.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed, the sweet apple souring on his tongue. He crushed the wrapper in his hand, sticky sugar coating his palm.</p><p>“The pod’s over there. You remember how it works?” Yifan changed the subject quickly. He nodded to an empty corner, where a little pad stood on the floor.</p><p>Yixing jerked his chin, stuffing the empty wrappers into the little robot that came up to him squeaking.</p><p>He stepped onto the pad, watching as a string of digits danced across the almost invisible screen. Those numbers would be sent straight to Junmyeon after he had selected his clothes.</p><p>A long list of brand names and designers came flying up the screen but Yixing bypassed them all, touching the name with a little bunny at its end. Kim Junmyeon was the only fashion designer they trusted and he also happened to be Yifan’s best friend.</p><p>He tapped a series of nudes for his preferred colours and after a second glance at Yifan, who was buried in his own work again, selected periwinkle and blush pink. Junmyeon always humoured his need to blend in with the high society but he would almost <em>definitely</em> send him a wild card or two.</p><p>Yixing clicked through to the payment details, swallowing hard when he realised that the default had been set to Yifan’s personal card.</p><p>“Don’t change that,” Yifan said, looking up just as he was about to try and recall his card number. “You may as well destroy your card. It’s a literal beacon.”</p><p>Yixing blanched, sticking his hand into his pocket. His hand bumped into Sehun’s apple and he pulled it out, worrying it as he clicked purchase.</p><p>“You can’t just pay for everything,” he said, stepping out of the pod, “I’m already in your hair as it is.”</p><p>Yifan narrowed his eyes at him, pointing to the nearest chair.</p><p>“You’re not in the way, Yixing. You never are. I’m glad you came to me.”</p><p>Yixing  bit his lip, holding his tongue. He pushed his apple across the table, watching Yifan’s long fingers curl delicately around it as if it were a priceless diamond.</p><p>Yifan tapped at the apple’s skin, tracing a pattern onto it. Something clicked and the stem of the apple glowed red.</p><p>“It’s a signal blocker. Sehun’s a smart kid,” Yifan said, handing it back to him. “You should be able to use your cell without being tracked if you have it on you.”</p><p>He turned it in his hand, whistling at its weight.</p><p>“Look at this.”</p><p>He tweaked the stem and the apple unfolded until a silver dagger sat in his palm. Another tweak and the dagger rearranged itself into a tiny little pistol.</p><p>“Ingenious. He’s brilliant,” Yifan said, handing the pistol back to Yixing. Yixing fingered it, tweaking the stem until it folded itself back up into a fruit. He chewed his lip, stroking at the apple’s skin.</p><p>“You keep it on you, okay? Just in case,” Yifan cautioned, “I know you don’t like all this high tech gimmicks but it’s a handy weapon.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, tucking the apple back into his pocket.</p><p>“Let me pay you back, Yifan,” he said, studying his hands. “I can- I can’t just stay here-.”</p><p>“Yes, you can.” Yifan’s tone turned sharp. “It’s not your fault your stepfather is a maniac.”</p><p>“I don’t even want his money,” Yixing whispered under his breath. Tears pricked his eyes and he blinked them away, twisting his hands into the hem of Junmyeon’s sweater.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Arms wrapped around him and Yixing leaned into the hug, inhaling the scent of Yifan’s cologne.</p><p>“I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ Please take the warnings seriously for this chapter. Some disturbing, graphic content ahead. ⚠️</p><p>Unbetaed and only lightly edited. All mistakes are my own 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Safe was breakfast in the morning without testing his food with a silver chopstick. It was taking a bath without having to break cameras with a sledgehammer and waking up cradled in sunlight instead of shadow.</p><p>Yixing slipped slowly into some form of routine. He woke up when the sun was shining, had breakfast with Yifan at the balcony, privacy screens drawn up of course. Yifan would go off to work with repeated reminders not to open the door to anyone.</p><p>Not even to anyone that he knew.</p><p>Yixing wandered the estate on his own most days, finding solace in the gardens. He pulled out weeds, grateful that Yifan let his garden grow naturally instead of pumping it full of weedkiller and all sorts of new tech things.</p><p>He planted roses in the hot house, revelling in the blossoms’ sweet scent.</p><p>When he grew tired of weeding, he would retire to the old music room and play on the piano. It was the most beautiful instrument he had ever seen in his life and just touching the keys for the first time in years brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>The Ohs did not keep instruments in the house. All of his old stuff had been thrown out or sold when his mother died.</p><p>Yixing kept his mother alive in his music. He played sweet lullabies that she would sing him to sleep with, classical melodies that she taught to him, soft hands placed over his small ones.</p><p>When it was nearly dark, he would make his way into the kitchen where to his delight, the kindly old cook still resided. He would ply him with sweet smiles until he made him a plate of crackers and cheese, the stuff that the people down the valley would eat.</p><p>Sehun would be shocked at the quality of the cheese, neon orange and stringy but Yixing rejoiced in it.</p><p>Yifan would be home by seven, with a tired smile as the doors beeped open. Yixing would already have dinner ready, when he was in the mood to cook and the smile on Yifan’s face was always enough to have his heart racing.</p><p>“You’re going to put Chef Kim out of business,” Yifan said around a mouthful of rice. He had a grain of rice stuck to the corner of his lips and it made Yixing laugh.</p><p>“No, I won’t. He’s too good at this cooking thing,” he said, ladling more soup into Yifan’s bowl.</p><p>“Well, you’re getting <em>really </em>good at this “cooking thing” as you say,” Yifan said, making quotation marks with his hands. He grinned when Yixing kicked him under the table, the familiarity making Yixing’s heart ache.</p><p>The feeling clung to him as they finished their dinner and retired to the sitting room. A movie was playing, some fantasy thing that Yixing had already memorised the plot to. He reclined on the couch, fiddling with the knitting needles Yifan had brought home for him.</p><p>“You’re like a grandma,” Yifan teased when he saw Yixing’s face light up over the needles. “Won’t you make me something?”</p><p>“A scarf maybe,” Yixing said, fingering the soft yarn wistfully, “it may be lumpy. I’m sort of rusty at this.</p><p>“That’s alright.” Yifan leaned his head against the headrest of the couch, tugging up the throw blanket to cover himself. It was too short to cover his entire body and he ended up looking rather comical with the blanket just over his abdomen.</p><p>Yixing laughed, tying a slip knot over one needle.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll make you a blanket long enough to actually cover you,” he said, grinning when Yifan stuck his tongue out at him, folding himself under the blanket.</p><p>Yixing cast on his stitches, periodically glancing over at Yifan just to see how he was faring. His eyes were practically closing by the time the house dimmed its lights and Yixing felt bold enough to cuddle up next to him, trying to steal his blanket.</p><p>Yifan opened one eye to glare when he gave the blanket a little tug.</p><p>“Get your own,” he grumbled, tugging it back.</p><p>Yixing giggled and the sound made Yifan’s eyes open wide. He turned over and Yixing found himself with a lapful of Yifan.</p><p>“Ow!” he yelped when Yifan pushed him down, basically using his legs as a pillow, “you’re heavy!”</p><p>“And you’re rude for disturbing my beauty sleep,” Yifan rumbled, peeking up at him with the brightest smile he had seen in a long time.</p><p>Yixing’s heart stuttered. He thumbed over Yifan’s cheek, exhaling sharply.</p><p>“I should- we should go to bed,” he stuttered, “it’s late and you have work.”</p><p>Yifan sat up, the smile wiped clean off his face. He folded the blanket neatly, setting it aside.</p><p>“Of course,” he said, immediately distant once more.</p><p>Yixing crawled into bed with a cold feeling in his stomach, huddling under the blankets miserably. He ached for Yifan, who slept rooms away, for the warmth they used to share, before he <em>left.</em></p><p>Slamming a fist into his pillow, Yixing growled, turning around to mash his face into the lump. He curled up into a ball, fisting at the sheets angrily.</p><p>In the two years that he had lived with Sehun, Yifan had not left his mind. Perhaps that was why he had ended up on his doorstep instead of wandering the world. To Yixing, Yifan meant safety and warmth and love.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>But he had walked away from it in the hopes that his stepfather could grow to love him. That he could have a parent. That he could perhaps protect Sehunnie from him if he could not have a parent.</p><p>The thoughts plagued Yixing’s mind until he fell into an uneasy sleep, cradling Sehun’s apple to his chest.</p><p>Something must have woken him. When he opened his eyes, the room was still dark. The drapes were open, the window lifted. Wind swept into the room, rustling the fabric and creating ghostly shapes in the curtains.</p><p>Yixing rolled over, his blood chilling.</p><p>There was someone in his room.</p><p>He did not even have time to scream before a hand clamped down around his mouth, fingers prying the apple away from his hands. A knee to his belly knocked the air out of his lungs and he screeched, muffled into the assailant’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t move or I’ll slit your throat.”</p><p>Yixing went pale.</p><p>He knew that voice.</p><p>“Are you going to scream?”</p><p>Slowly, he shook his head. His assailant took away his hand, still kneeling on his stomach. The blow was enough to keep Yixing pinned, still struggling to catch his breath.</p><p>“Sehun? What are you doing here?” he gasped, relieved. “How- how did you get past the-.”</p><p>His words stopped when he took in the blade in Sehun’s hand and the bruise that mapped over his left cheek. A purpling handprint stood out under the black collar of his turtleneck, a sight that made Yixing’s stomach clench.</p><p>“Don’t scream, hyung,” Sehun said, his gaze cold. He drew the gun quicker than Yixing could blink, pointing the barrel at his forehead. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Yixing laughed, slightly hysterical.</p><p>“Did- did he put you up to this? Did you know I was going to come here?” he asked, grasping at the sheets. His apple was too far away and he had nothing to defend himself.</p><p>Sehun would put a bullet through his head before he could even scream.</p><p>“I have to, hyung. He said that I was to bring back your heart.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Sehun’s lips twisted, an expression that struck pain into Yixing’s chest.</p><p>“He threatened Nini. I’m sorry, hyung.”</p><p>Yixing’s breath caught when the cold barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead, his hands flying up to catch the hem of Sehun’s shirt. He could read the reluctance all over his stepbrother’s face, from the way he would not meet his gaze and the tremor in his hands.</p><p>“Sehun-.”</p><p>“Put down the gun.”</p><p>The voice sent chills down Yixing’s spine. He dared not move a muscle but there was no doubt who was in the doorway.</p><p>“I can’t. He’ll kill Nini.” Sehun’s voice shook.</p><p>“Bring him to me. I’ll send him to Junmyeon,” Yifan said coldly. “You know better, Sehun. Yixing has done nothing.”</p><p>Sehun exhaled shakily, his eyes flitting to meet Yixing’s. His hand trembled and the gun shifted for the briefest moment.</p><p>The split second was enough for Yixing to move, knocking the gun from Sehun’s hand. He caught up Sehun’s wrist, the cry of pain piercing straight into his chest.</p><p>“My father will stop at nothing to make sure you’re dead,” Sehun panted when Yixing twisted his arms behind his back, “he’ll kill everyone I love, hyung!”</p><p>“Then bring him back a heart. He will know no difference,” Yifan said, striding into the room.</p><p>Sehun shuddered, going still in Yixing’s arms. His shoulders shook and Yixing could not help but pull him close when he began to weep openly. Tears soaked into his night shirt as he stroked Sehun’s hair, his brother’s heaving sobs tearing into his heart.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he whispered, “we’ll fix things. We’ll be okay.”</p><p>He watched Yifan remove the blade from Sehun’s hand, disarming him entirely before allowing him to tug Sehun under the sheets with him. Sehun tucked himself under his chin, huddling close.</p><p>“He hurt you,” Yixing said when the door had closed behind him. He tipped Sehun’s chin up to face him, thumbing away the silver tears streaking down his face. “I’m sorry I can’t be there to protect you.”</p><p>Sehun shook his head, whimpering when he touched the bruise on his cheek.</p><p>“I’m the one who should be sorry, hyung,” he murmured, “I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. Nini-.”</p><p>“Send him here. Yifan will keep him safe. Just like he keeps me safe,” Yixing said, kissing Sehun’s forehead. “Sleep now, Sehunnie.”</p><p>He dreamt of blood and silver flashes, waking up in cold sweat to find Sehun gone. All that was left was a warm imprint in the bed where he had been.</p><p>Yixing went white. He shot up in bed, not even bothering to dress before he was out the door, running down the halls calling his brother’s name.</p><p>Even Yifan was not answering.</p><p>The balcony was empty and Chef Kim had assured him that neither of the men had come to him for breakfast. Yixing stumbled through the halls, hurrying down and down the stairs until he came to the doors of Yifan’s lab, buried in the basement of the house.</p><p>The iris scanner beeped twice, a green light coming on before the doors slid open.</p><p>“Yifan, Sehun’s-.”</p><p>He skidded to a stop when he saw both Sehun and Yifan standing over a glass cage. Inside the cage was a full grown pig.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked slowly, hyper aware that he was in his night clothes when Yifan’s gaze slid over him.</p><p>“Giving Sehun’s father his heart,” Yifan said, matter of fact. “You don’t have to watch. It’s the only animal with a heart closest to a human’s.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed hard, stepping closer to the glass cage.</p><p>“You bought a dying pig to trick my stepfather?” he asked weakly, holding out a hand to touch the creature’s head.</p><p>“He’ll only be satisfied with a real heart, hyung,” Sehun answered, shuddering. “I can’t very well give him yours.”</p><p>“You were almost ready to do it last night,” Yifan reproached, drawing up a syringe. He was wearing gloves, dressed in a sterile white lab coat.</p><p>Sehun’s ears tinted red and Yixing could not help but squeeze him into a side hug.</p><p>“He won’t feel any pain,” Yifan said when the pig snorted. “I’ll put him to sleep long before Sehun even carves out his heart.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed, pulling on a pair of gloves.</p><p>He forced himself to watch as Yifan euthanized the animal, its bright intelligent eyes slowly fluttering close.</p><p>With a grunt, Sehun heaved the dead pig out of its cage.</p><p>Yixing cried out in shock when he plunged his knife straight into the animal’s chest, blood splattering all over his clothes. He staggered back, bile crawling up his throat as Sehun quite literally dragged his knife down the center of the pig’s body, slicing it open.</p><p>Intestines spilled all over the floor, staining the white tiles with red.</p><p>Yixing choked, turning when Yifan put his arms around him to bury his face into his chest. The smell made his stomach turn, metallic and salty.</p><p>“I think I’m going to throw up,” he gasped when the sounds of intestines and blood squelching together reached his ears.</p><p>“You should leave,” Yifan said quietly, “you shouldn’t have to watch this.”</p><p>But Yixing stayed.</p><p>He swallowed down the acid in his throat, turning back around to watch Sehun stick a bare hand into the pig’s chest cavity to pull out its heart. The nausea returned in full force when Sehun used a blood covered hand to unlatch the intricate box he had not even noticed before.</p><p>It was a beautifully made box, a Fabergé egg with a lock that looked like a heart. But its latch was a dagger, piercing straight through the gilded heart.</p><p>Yixing bit down hard on his lip, moving before he quite knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Wait. Give it here.” He tugged off one of his gloves, reaching for Sehun’s knife.</p><p>Before anyone could stop him, he slashed open his palm, drenching the heart in his blood.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p>Just the sight of his own blood dripping over the macabre heart was enough to make bile rise up in his throat, nausea sending him to his knees. Memories of finding his mother in her marriage bed, her throat sliced open bubbled up in his mind.</p><p>Yixing did not know how he managed to keep hold of the heart when he collapsed. He retched violently, shuddering as Sehun reached for the organ.</p><p>“No.  Let me-.” He retched again but Sehun understood him, holding out the Fabergé egg.</p><p>Yixing nestled the heart onto the bed of crushed velvet, doing his best not to throw up. Sehun’s expression was one of indifference as he locked up the egg, tucking his blood covered blade back into its sheath.</p><p>“Take care of him, Yifan hyung,” he said. “I have to go.”</p><p>His expression softened a little when Yixing made a sound, his fist clenching over the gash in his palm.</p><p>“Thank you, hyung,” he whispered, bending to press a kiss to Yixing’s forehead. “Think of me.”</p><p>Yixing could only make a sound of acknowledgement before he was gone, taking the egg and his only link to home with him.  </p><p>“Yixing. Yixing, can you hear me?” Yifan called gently, taking Yixing into his arms. Yixing shuddered, twisting.</p><p>“Mother,” he said, choking. “I don’t want-.”</p><p>“You won’t end up like her,” Yifan said firmly, cradling him close to his chest. He had a handkerchief in his hands, pressing it over Yixing’s palm to stem the bleeding. “I promise you, Yixing. But your blood isn’t clotting. We need to get you to a doctor, <em>now.</em>”</p><p>Everything that happened after were a blur.</p><p>Yixing remembered being carried up the stairs, Yifan calling for help. He remembered being brought to the nearest bedroom, his hand bleeding red all over the clean white sheets and Yifan’s face looming over him before everything went black.</p><p>Waking up was like being put through a washing machine. His vision swirled back and forth before it would focus on the afternoon sun streaming in through the windows.</p><p>Yixing grimaced when he sat up, lifting a hand to look at the white bandage that was wrapped around it.</p><p>He was in Yifan’s room, the streak of black paint across the walls a tell-tale sign. Yifan’s books were stacked neatly in his bookshelf, in dewey decimal system because he was that much of a perfectionist. Yixing climbed out of bed slowly, his feet sinking into the plush black carpet beneath Yifan’s bed.</p><p>There was a journal open on Yifan’s desk, one that Yixing recognized as his personal journal.</p><p>For such a business minded person, Yifan had terrible handwriting. Just looking at the chicken scratch scrawled across the pages was enough to make Yixing smile. He had not seen Yifan’s journals since he convinced him to start them as a teen.</p><p>So many people kept logs in their online databases but those could be hacked and as the heir to one of the world’s biggest corporations, getting hacked could spell Yifan’s downfall.</p><p>“Yixing.”</p><p>Yixing turned, his heart pounding in his chest when he saw Yifan leaning in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, clutching his bandaged hand to his chest. “I- um.”</p><p>Flashes of red and white raced through his mind. An inexplicable ball of fear welled up in his throat and he gasped. The most vivid image was of Sehun, covered in blood, bending to kiss his forehead. He could still smell of the metallic tang of it, clinging to everything.</p><p>“You okay? You passed out for quite a while,” Yifan said, moving closer. He stopped a few feet away, worrying at the rings on his fingers. “May I- come in?”</p><p>Yixing looked up, nodding quickly.</p><p>He was enveloped in a tight hug that pulled all the breath from his lungs. Yifan’s chin rested at the top of his head for a few moments before he pulled away, a thumb rubbing over the tears that Yixing did not know had fallen.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Yifan knew bits and pieces about his mother’s murder but never the full story of how Yixing had been the one to find her. That he had seen a shadow beside her bed in the middle of the night, light reflecting off an expensive watch.</p><p>“No- not really,” Yixing said, his breath hitching. He looked down at his hand, tugging at the bandage listlessly until Yifan stopped him.</p><p>“Okay,” Yifan said, holding his injured hand. “We should get some food into you.”</p><p>Yixing nodded stiffly, allowing himself to be led down to the dining hall, where Chef Kim awaited with fresh omelettes and roma tomatoes roasted to perfection.</p><p>But the images of Sehun stayed with him for weeks, even after Yifan received a guest in the form of Sehun’s Nini. Jongin was the sweetest man but harbouring him together with Yixing was a risk that Yifan did not want to take.</p><p><em>Sir. There is a stranger at the gates</em>.</p><p>Yixing blinked sleepily, roused from his slumber. His knitting needles were sat on his chest, crisscrossed in a way that was certainly not good fortune.</p><p>“Scan them. Who is it?” Yifan said, not looking up from his computer. His blanket was draped on one shoulder, trailing down to his thigh as he tap tapped away at his keyboard.</p><p>
  <em>It is a Kim Jongin, sir. </em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Yixing said aloud.</p><p>Sehun’s Nini.</p><p>“I’ll be at the door. Open the gates,” Yifan answered, sliding his laptop off his lap. He let his blanket fall, reaching over to give Yixing’s head a gentle pat as he passed. “Just stay here. I’ll settle this.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, curling up against the sofa’s arm. He waited until Yifan was out of sight before pulling his still warm blanket over himself.</p><p>A self satisfied smile tugged on his lips as he snuggled down, inhaling the scent that Yifan had left behind. He was almost half asleep again, his needles slowly clicking to a stop when the door hissed open.</p><p>Yixing startled, nearly yanking his needle out of the loops of yarn. He turned so quickly he got whiplash, his heart only settling when Yifan came striding through the doors.</p><p>“I’ve given him a room for the night. Perhaps it is best if he does not know you are here. The less people know, the better,” Yifan said, bending to tweak Yixing’s crossed needles with a tired smile.</p><p>Yixing nodded, clutching his stolen blanket tighter.</p><p>He grinned when Yifan wrinkled his nose, a big hand curling around the blanket.</p><p>“Why’d you steal mine,” Yifan grumbled, “you’ve got a nice one that you’re knitting.”</p><p>“Well, I want this one,” Yixing said, sticking his tongue out stubbornly. “It smells nice.”</p><p>Yifan rolled his eyes but let him be, sitting back down.</p><p>“Are you going to send him to Junmyeon?” Yixing asked, picking up his needles. He knitted mindlessly, tugging to loosen more yarn from the ball that sat right beside Yifan.</p><p>“Probably. I can’t keep him. Not when I’ve got you.” Yifan’s brow wrinkled and he sighed. “Hiding one person is easier than hiding two. At least this Jongin isn’t an elite. He’s from the valley.”</p><p>Yixing blinked.</p><p>“Sehun’s never been down the valley,” he said slowly.</p><p>Yifan shot him a look that made Yixing’s insides twist. He swallowed, knitting into the next stitch on his needle.</p><p>“Don’t feel so bad, Xing. We all have secrets. It’s how being elite works,” Yifan said, sidling closer. He set a hand on Yixing’s knee, rubbing a thumb over the blanket covered skin. “You’re my secret.”</p><p>Yixing laughed, but it rang hollow in the air. He thought about the apple in his pocket, the effortless way it transformed from one weapon to the other.</p><p>There were so many things he did not know about his own brother.</p><p>So Jongin was shipped off to Junmyeon, who was always happy to take in strays, before Yixing could meet him. Yixing had wanted to. He wanted to see the valley boy who had ensnared his brother. Whose life was so precious to Sehun that his dearest brother would dirty his hands for.</p><p>But Yifan refused to risk it.</p><p>He did well in Junmyeon’s company. If Yixing’s eavesdropping skills were right, Jongin had clever hands and that came in handy in the home of a master designer.</p><p>Handmade clothes were rare now that almost everything could be made by machines but Jongin had the skills of a master tailor.</p><p>He <em>was</em> a tailor.</p><p>“I swear to god, Yifan. First it was Chanyeol and now this one,” Junmyeon said in a video call that Yixing did not join in. He hovered in the background, knitting Yifan’s promised blanket.</p><p>“I wasn’t a stray!” Chanyeol hollered from the back, where he sat at the desk, tinkering away. He certainly was no stray, coming from a powerful family who had invented the watches that all elites wore.</p><p>Junmyeon rolled his eyes, flashing Yifan a disarming smile.</p><p>“How is he?” Yifan asked, cocking his head. If Yixing squinted, he could just about make out a blurry shape in the background sewing away.</p><p>“He’s doing well. Unused to the food and the tech but we gave him something to do and he’s settling,” Junmyeon said. “He latched on to Chanyeol real quick though.”</p><p>Chanyeol raised his head, flashing Yifan a peace sign.</p><p>“He’s good with his hands,” he said, putting down whatever he had been playing with to look over his shoulder.</p><p>“So are you,” Junmyeon said with a coy smile. Yixing snickered to himself when Chanyeol turned bright red.</p><p>“How’s our little lamb?” he cooed, causing Yixing to raise his head and flash Yifan a look.</p><p>The camera was too far away to catch him but Junmyeon always had a sixth sense about such things. They never said Yixing’s name outright, for fear that their calls would be recorded but Junmyeon always asked after him.</p><p>“Good. He’s gonna produce a great deal of wool for me,” Yifan said, winking. Yixing narrowed his eyes, knitting with even greater ferocity. One of these days, he was going to stab him with his needles.</p><p>“You’re so rude,” Yixing said when the camera had been turned off and Yifan had found his way back to the couch, cuddling up to the mass of a blanket that he had already knitted.</p><p>“Was I wrong?” Yifan asked, grinning when Yixing mimed throwing his needles at him.</p><p>“What did Junmyeon want? I heard something about a party.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em> about a party. A costume party that Sehun will be attending. You could come along?” Yifan said, stroking Yixing’s thigh through the blanket.</p><p>“I don’t have a suit. Would it even be safe?” Yixing asked, finishing his row with a flourish. He turned his work around, flicking a stray yarn strand into Yifan’s face when he came closer.</p><p>“You have Sehun’s signal blocker. And I just got a new shipment of nanotech suit and ties coming that you could wear,” Yifan said, nudging at Yixing until he was hanging off the edge of the couch. “Besides, your stepfather thinks you’re dead, remember?”</p><p>He kissed the tips of Yixing’s fingers almost absently. Yixing froze.</p><p>“Sorry, I- I wasn’t thinking,” Yifan stammered, backing away at once. He scrambled back to his end of the couch and settled down, toying with his rings so viciously that Yixing was afraid he would hurt himself.</p><p>Yixing set down his needles, crawling across the couch. He tucked his chin over Yifan’s shoulder, curving his hands around his to stop him from tugging.</p><p>“Yifan,” he murmured, “it’s okay. It’s you. I know I’m safe with you.”</p><p>Yifan turned his head and Yixing’s breath caught in his throat at the proximity. They were so close that he could count every single lash on Yifan’s eyes.</p><p>“Did you ever- think of me?” Yifan breathed, “while you were gone? Because I couldn’t breathe without hurting. I missed you so bad.”</p><p>Yixing’s stomach pitched, as if a heavy rock had been thrown into it. He pulled away from Yifan, unable to raise his head.</p><p>“I did,” he admitted, “I couldn’t get you out of my mind.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you come back? Even to visit? Write a letter? Sent me a message?” Yifan asked, his tone rough. “I <em>missed </em>you, Yixing. I thought I did something-.”</p><p>“No. Never. I had to go. I had to keep you safe. If my stepfather found out that we were more- he would have done anything to get to me. I had to protect Sehun and I had to protect <em>you.</em>” The words rushed out like something had broken inside of Yixing. He stumbled over them, unaware that he had reached out to grasp at Yifan’s hands like a lifeline.</p><p>“You never have to protect me,” Yifan said, lowering his head to lean their foreheads together. His breath puffed over Yixing’s lips and Yixing’s heart stopped beating.</p><p>“Don’t, Yifan,” he pleaded, “you can’t. I have nothing for you. Back then, I still had my inheritance. I can give you nothing now.”</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you, Xing. I never have.”</p><p>“But your parents-.”</p><p>“They just want me to be happy. And I’m happy with you.”</p><p>Yixing sighed, letting his head loll against Yifan’s shoulder.</p><p>“I need time,” he murmured, “please give me time, Yifan. I can’t- if he finds out-.”</p><p>“He won’t,” Yifan insisted. He turned, cupping Yixing’s cheek. His hand was so big that he could fit Yixing’s face in it. “But I’ll give you time.”</p><p>Yixing softened, kissing Yifan’s thumb. It was the first sign of real affection he had dared to exhibit in a long time.</p><p>“Now tell me about this party.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an update plan for this but let's see if I can follow it! The projected date for the next chapter is 23rd Jan!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the shipment came, Yixing had been irrationally excited. He had been living in Junmyeon’s clothes, in soft pinks and purples and blues that the man cooed over whenever he caught a glimpse of him in the background of Yifan’s calls.</p><p>“Our little lamb should wear more pastels,” Junmyeon said, “he looks so good, I’m jealous.”</p><p>“He looks good in everything,” Yifan said with a sideways glance.</p><p>Yixing looked up from his knitting to stare, clicking his needles threateningly against each other. Yifan turned back with a huff.</p><p>“I did send him a couple more things than he ordered,” Junmyeon admitted.</p><p>“You’re never going to make money if you just keep sending us pieces, love,” Yifan said, shaking his head. Just the use of the endearment made Yixing’s sit up and pay attention. A little niggle wormed around in his heart but he tried to ignore it, working his way through his rows.</p><p> “What? I just like spoiling people! What’s the use of all this money if I can’t spend it?” Junmyeon pouted and then yelped when arms wrapped around him, a head coming into view.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed at his surprise, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before he doubled over, groaning.</p><p>“Owwww. I won’t be able to give you kids if you keep doing- ow!”</p><p>“You won’t be able to bear me children anyway, Chanyeol. Stop being dramatic,” Junmyeon muttered. He turned around, accepting a proper kiss that made Yixing coo internally.</p><p>Junmyeon might act like a hard ass but he was just a marshmallow inside. He missed his friend dearly and wished he could go visit but it was far too dangerous.</p><p>Perhaps one day.</p><p>Yixing stared down at his knitting, clicking the needles lightly as he tuned out of Yifan’s conversation. He ought to make something for Junmyeon, if only to thank him for the new clothes. Though Junmyeon would probably appreciate it more if he made a sweater for his new stray.</p><p>He wondered what Jongin looked like. He had to be quite impressive if he had captured Sehun’s heart. In his memory, Sehun only ever brought home stunningly beautiful models and dancers and if Jongin came from the valley he could not be either.</p><p>“Yixing?”</p><p>Yixing blinked out of his reverie when Yifan called his name. His computer screen was dark now but Yifan still sat in the chair, brows furrowed in concern.</p><p>“You were very far away,” Yifan said gently, moving to sit beside him on the couch. He reached for the remote, switching on the television.</p><p>An old movie filled the screen, something that they both had watched a hundred times now but neither of them paid any attention.</p><p>“I was thinking of Sehun,” Yixing said, his eyes soft. He fingered the knit of the blanket, suddenly reminded of a similar one that he had made for Sehun when he was much younger.</p><p>He had to go down the valley to procure enough wool to make it, dyed in soft blues and greys to match Sehun’s room. It still laid across Sehun’s bed, his absolute favourite blanket though it had to be too short for him now.</p><p>A thumb brushed over his cheek and Yixing blinked, unaware that a tear had slid down his cheek.</p><p>“You’ll see him at the party,” Yifan murmured, as if he knew exactly what Yixing was thinking about. His hands were warm when he wrapped them around Yixing’s, taking the knitting away to hold them.</p><p>Yixing leaned into him, letting his warmth and cologne wrap around him like a blanket.</p><p>He buried his face into the crook of his neck absently, cheeks heating up when Yifan lifted his hands to kiss them. The darkness hid his face as Yifan rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, his attention stolen by the show.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, Yixing’s head pillowed on Yifan’s shoulder, the half-finished blanket spread over them.</p><p>When the housekeeper woke them up, sunlight was already filtering in through the windows. Yixing’s back was killing him, screaming in protest at the strange sleeping position and his neck was in no better shape.</p><p>He sprawled out across the couch as Yifan’s work tablet was brought to him, Chef Kim laying out breakfast while Yifan skimmed through his appointments.</p><p>“A new shipment of ties just arrived,” Yifan said when Yixing plucked up enough courage to lay his head into Yifan’s lap. A large hand settled into his hair and began to stroke. Yixing purred happily, rolling onto his back.</p><p>“What sort of ties?” he asked, eyes sliding close when Yifan scratched his scalp.</p><p>“Nanotech. The sort that adjusts to your size,” Yifan said, “I’ll keep one for you. You need one for the party. It’s black tie.”</p><p>Yixing hummed, taking the opportunity to take a short nap while Yifan polished off his breakfast, occasionally opening his mouth to accept an offering of fruit or oatmeal.</p><p>“You shouldn’t eat like that,” Yifan chided. “You’ll get a stomach ache.”</p><p>Even as he spoke, a strawberry found its way past Yixing’s lips.</p><p>He smiled around it, sweet juice bursting on his tongue as he sat up, leaning against Yifan’s shoulder. Light flashed out of the corner of his eye, coming from Yifan’s tablet and he turned, the edge of Yifan’s shoulder digging into his cheek.</p><p>“We should get up,” Yifan murmured, feeding him another strawberry. He was not looking at the tablet anymore. His gaze burned into the side of Yixing’s face as he leaned forward to close his lips around the fruit.</p><p>Yixing hummed again, sitting back. He watched Yifan drop the hull onto the empty plate, wiping his sticky hand on the nearest napkin before crawling out from under the half-finished blanket.</p><p>The wool was soft against his skin as he rolled up his project, coiling the excess yarn around the massive needles.</p><p>“What time will you be home?” he asked when Yifan rose to his feet, curving a hand around his cheek.</p><p>Yifan wrinkled his nose at him, glancing at his watch</p><p>“Late,” he said grumpily, thick brows knitting. “Don’t wait up, okay?”</p><p>Yixing did not know he had pouted until Yifan thumbed over his lips, a soft smile replacing his frown.</p><p>“Go through that package Junmyeon sent. It’s in my office. The other box is full of ties and you can open it with the card on my desk.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, slumping back against the couch when Yifan let him go. He ran a hand through his hair, watching him leave before making his way to the showers.</p><p>He wandered through the halls, unusually listless. The cleaning staff seemed to sense his mood, staying out of his way as he explored the hallways of the house.</p><p>There was no place out of bounds to him; Yifan had made sure of that. Every retinal scanner was equipped with his data so he could enter every locked room in the house. Even the lab in the basement was open to him, if he wished to explore.</p><p>But Yixing shuddered at the mere thought of even entering that basement again. He could still see stark flashes of red against white tile, streaks of crimson across his own skin.</p><p>A small drizzle was falling outside when he emerged into the gardens. The smell of fresh soil calmed his stomach as he found his way to the new beds he had been planting, full of apple seeds that he had purchased on Yifan’s card.</p><p>They were genetically engineered seeds of course. No one sold the old ones anymore; the ones that took years to bloom and bear fruit. No one had time to toil over fruit trees when they could just plant them into the ground and have them spring up over a month.</p><p>He dug his hands into the soil, turning them over with his hands. Rain sprinkled into his hair, like the touch of a lover and he relished the feeling.</p><p>His mother used to like gardening too, before she married his stepfather. She would take him outside to plant hydrangeas and peonies and wildflowers like dandelions that made his father roll his eyes.</p><p>His birth father. Yixing had so little memory of him. He remembered only his laugh, the way the warmth of his smile always felt like sunshine on his skin. He remembered the silky smooth strands of his hair that curled, brown like the roots of a tree, his mother always teased.</p><p>His father would laugh and lunge for her, Yixing squealing with joy as he watched him chase her around the garden. He could not remember his face anymore.</p><p>The pain crashed into him again, the way he imagined it must have when the truck slammed into his father’s car. They said he died instantly, the picture of his wife and son swinging in the car window, as if mocking him.</p><p>Yixing remembered wondering if it hurt, if he had time to think about them. If his last thoughts had been good ones.</p><p>He bowed his head, nails raking in the dirt when the realization hit him.</p><p>It was his death anniversary.</p><p>Swallowing, Yixing drew a hand in the dirt, digging up the last seed he had planted. It had already sprouted, a weak little spring of green in his hand.</p><p>The rain grew heavier, as if sensing the change in his mood. Fat drops of water pelted down on him as he dug a hole into the soil, dropping the sapling into it.</p><p>Clothes and ties and parties seemed so insignificant then. How could he bring himself to try on new clothes when he could not even remember his own father’s death?</p><p>Yixing barely remembered what he did that afternoon in the rain. He returned to the house, face streaked with dirt and tears and rain, clutching a hyacinth that he cut from the greenhouse.</p><p>Yifan found him in his bed when he returned, asleep and  hugging the only photograph he owned of his family.</p><p>“Xing?”</p><p>Yixing blinked blearily, the weight of the hand on his shoulder grounding him.</p><p>Yifan stared down at him, a wry smile on his face.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked softly. “You’re in the wrong bed.”</p><p>Yixing shifted, laying his head back down on the pillow.</p><p>“Chest hurts,” he admitted, “it’s Baba’s-.”</p><p>The words died in his throat. He sniffled, wiping a hand over his eyes. The tears had long dried on his face.</p><p>Yifan’s expression softened. He climbed into the bed without invitation and Yixing burrowed into his arms, laying his head on his chest.</p><p>“Did you do anything for him?” Yifan’s chest rumbled when he spoke, a hand smoothing up and down Yixing’s arm.</p><p>“I cut a hyacinth,” Yixing murmured, “but I didn’t know where to put it. I can’t go see him.”</p><p>“He knows,” Yifan said, kissing the top of his head. “He knows you’re thinking of him.”</p><p>Yixing stroked the wood of the photo frame, tipping his head back.</p><p>“Do you think you could-?”</p><p>“I’ll get someone to lay your hyacinths,” Yifan whispered into his hair, “promise. I’ll even go myself.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, hugging the frame closer.</p><p>“He would have loved you,” he said softly. “I know he would.”</p><p>Yifan’s smile was buried into his hair but Yixing felt it. He smiled too, albeit weakly and let Yifan’s steadily beating heart lull him back to sleep.</p><p>The next day, Yifan took the day off. He vanished for a good part of the morning, a bouquet of hyacinths in hand and though Yixing could not go with him, just the sight of him walking down the driveway to get in the car made his heart settle.</p><p>When he returned, Yixing had breakfast ready for him.</p><p>“These eggs are amazing,” Yifan said with his mouth full.</p><p>Yixing wrinkled his nose, throwing his napkin across the table.</p><p>“You’re gross,” he said, laughing when Yifan tossed it back, the fabric smacking him in the face. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Yifan rolled his eyes. He polished off the rest of his eggs, before scooting his chair closer to Yixing.</p><p>Yixing glared fondly as his eggs were stolen right off his plate, Yifan having the sheer audacity to <em>wink </em>at him.</p><p>“I’m not making you dinner,” he informed him haughtily, shaking his head. “Not if you’re going to steal food off my plate.”</p><p>Yifan paused in taking another bite out of Yixing’s eggs, his expression morphing into one of a kicked puppy’s.</p><p>“I shall starve if you don’t,” he declared, shovelling another forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. “I will not eat eggs cooked by anyone else.”</p><p>Yixing scoffed, relinquishing his fork. He let Yifan eat the rest of his breakfast, choosing to pick his way through the fruit bowl instead.</p><p>“I’m guessing you didn’t go through the package yesterday,” Yifan said after the plates had been cleared and there were only dregs left in the bottom of their cups. “Let’s open them now!”</p><p>The boxes were full of Yixing’s clothes and a box full of wool and roving signed with Junmyeon’s name. Yifan handed him an envelope so heavy that he nearly dropped it.</p><p>
  <em>A commission. I wasn’t sure of your rates but please, if this isn’t enough, let Yifan know and I shall send more. </em>
</p><p>Yixing gaped at the stack of bills he slid out of it, his hands shaking when he reached the letter hidden under all the money.</p><p>“This- Yifan?”</p><p>“Oh that,” Yifan said absently. He pointed at the box of wool. “I think Junmyeon wants an Yixing sweater. For his new stray.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to pay me,” Yixing stuttered, setting the envelope down.</p><p>He sliced open the box, touching the yarn reverently.</p><p>“Well, he wants to. Let the man spend his money,” Yifan said, swiping a card on a briefcase that Yixing had not noticed before. “Here it is.”</p><p>“Are those the new ties?” Yixing asked, abandoning the wool.</p><p>The metal locks clicked open, the lid lifting to reveal a set of four ties, rolled neatly,</p><p>“It’s a pity I already promised another designer to wear theirs,” Yifan said, smoothing a hand over the fabric. “Junmyeon really outdid himself on this.”</p><p>“He designed the nanotech? I thought he only did clothes,” Yixing commented.</p><p>“He has a masters in engineering, Xing. It’d be a waste not to use it,” Yifan said, an amused smile playing at his lips. “You can have any of these. They’ll adapt to your suit colours anyway.”</p><p>“And.” He held up another box, a chest really, vintage with intricate gold filigree dancing over the edges. “I got you this.”</p><p>Yifan’s hand was warm when it wrapped around Yixing’s, gently holding his thumb up to the touchpad on the chest.</p><p>“Oh, Yifan,” Yixing murmured. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Indeed it was, a black lace mask that would obscure half his face. It was made from real lace, not the mass produced sort, dotted with black onyx stones that gleamed in the light.</p><p>“It’s a masquerade and the perfect occasion for you to blend in,” Yifan said, “someone’s already tipped me off about what Sehun’s wearing so he should be easy to spot.”</p><p>He nodded at the mask sitting in the chest.</p><p>“He’ll have that but in white.”</p><p>-</p><p>The tie was obnoxiously tight, fabric pressing against his collar. He did not remember it being quite so tight when he had first put it on.</p><p>Perhaps the nanotech it had been made with was malfunctioning. Or he was just nervous.</p><p>Yixing tugged at it listlessly as he wandered through the ballroom. With his mask firmly in place, he blended in perfectly with the rest of the partygoers.</p><p>It was a risk to even show himself but Yixing had insisted, knowing that Sehun would be present. He had to know if he was alright, after the ruse they had pulled on his father.</p><p>He shuddered at the memory of Sehun’s clothes splattered with blood, the silver of his blade dulled by crimson. The heart had been squishy in his hands when he set it into the box, the memory turning his stomach.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Yixing made for the banquet table, keeping an eye out for Sehun’s mask.</p><p>Yifan had paid a pretty penny to be tipped off about Sehun’s attire and he was not about to miss him. Even just a glimpse would help to settle his nerves.</p><p>Yixing reached for the pitcher of champagne. His fingers had barely brushed against its handle when it rose into the air, pouring itself into a glass.</p><p>Yixing dug a hand into his pocket, the smooth cold glass against his fingertips soothing him at once. He took a deep breath.</p><p>Sehun’s signal blocker made him impossible to track. He had nothing to fear.</p><p>Still, it was hard to breathe. Yixing tugged at his tie again, his Adam’s Apple pulsing against the fabric as he raised his glass to take a sip.</p><p>His eyes roved around the room as he drank, setting the glass down. Condensation cooled against his fingers when he left it, pretending to mingle amongst a crowd that had drifted to the edge of the dance floor.</p><p>The crowd only made things worse, people bumping into him left and right. Yixing tried to steady his breathing, clenching his fingers into fists as he wove through the horde.</p><p>A man walking across the room caught his eye and he turned. His breaths got shorter and shorter as he pushed his way through the sea of people, desperate to get out.</p><p>But they closed in around him, like the sea around a lone surfer. Yixing gasped for air as he fought his way through, fingers grasping desperately at his tie. He was not imagining things.</p><p>The tie <em>had</em> gotten tighter.</p><p>It was pressed so hard against his collar that the fabric dug into his skin. Yixing fumbled with the knot, staggering forward.</p><p>He could not <em>breathe.</em></p><p>A hand grabbed his elbow and he whirled around, wild-eyed.</p><p>“Are you alright, young man? You look very pale.”</p><p>Yixing went white at the sight of the man. Deliberately, he let his hands fall away from the tie, taking short sharp breaths.</p><p>“Fine,” he murmured, choking when he tried to swallow.</p><p>“Are you certain? You look like you could use a drink.”</p><p>His stepfather winked and Yixing’s skin crawled. He nodded weakly, backing away.</p><p>Black spots danced at the edge of his vision as he staggered to the fringes of the room. The tie constricted like a snake and he gasped, stumbling into a wall.</p><p>Yifan.</p><p>He had to find Yifan.</p><p>Through his blurry vision, he saw Yifan standing in a corner across the room, speaking to someone else. He sucked in a breath, tucking fingers into the loop of the tie.</p><p>It helped a little, pulling the fabric away from his throat but it was really constricting now. The skin of his throat felt bruised and the fabric snapped back when he tried to pull it any farther.</p><p>“Yifan,” he croaked when he neared him. The black spots grew bigger, his chest aching. He needed air. “Yifan- help.”</p><p>“What- Yixing!”</p><p>Yixing’s knees buckled and he would have hit the ground had Yifan not caught him.</p><p>“I can’t- breathe.”</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widening was the last thing he saw before the black swallowed up everything.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am now opening quick fire commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my <a href="https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1">carrd</a>. I also have a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/volympianlove">Ko-fi </a>if you do not want a commission but still want to support me! </p><p>Thank you for supporting my work regardless! You can also send me questions on my Curious Cat <a href="https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D&gt;@VOlympianlove&lt;/a&gt;.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20&lt;a%20href=">@VOlympianlove</a>. I usually have a lot of backstory on how I write things and I’m always happy to share!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm a day off but let's see if I can get back on track next week! Chapter 5 would be the last chapter and the projected update date would be 13th Feb!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was underwater, clawing his way up to a surface that did not seem to exist. Bubbles trailed from his lips as he thrashed, a weight on his ankle pulling him down.</p><p>Someone was calling him. A high sweet voice that brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>There was a hand around his throat, squeezing tight and Yixing gasped, hands flying to grasp at his neck. The hand was knobbly and when he touched it, it only squeezed tighter.</p><p>Yixing screamed, yanking at the bone hand.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p>As if it had heard the voice, the bone hand loosened its grip.</p><p>“Yixing, come back to me.”</p><p>Yixing choked, swallowing when the bone hand withdrew completely. He inhaled, water shooting up his nostrils and his lungs were on fire.</p><p>“Yixing, wake up!”</p><p>Pain flooded his chest the very same moment the weight on his ankle fell away. Yixing gasped again, inhaling another lungful of water. He was sinking, the darkness in the water rising up to claim him.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p>Yixing’s eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, hands flying to his throat. The sensation that someone was choking him still remained but when he looked around him, there was only Yifan sitting by him and Junmyeon on his other side.</p><p>“Xing.” Yifan touched his shoulder and Yixing flinched, still gasping.</p><p>“Yixing, I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon said, reaching out to hug him. “I didn’t- I should have tested it-.”</p><p>“No,” Yixing gasped, shaking his head. “No, it wasn’t you. It was my stepfather.”</p><p>They all blinked, Yifan wrapping an arm around his back to steady him.</p><p>“It couldn’t have been,” he said, his tone gentle. “Junmyeon sent it straight to us from his office.”</p><p>“It had to be,” Yixing said, “there’s no one else who would-.”</p><p>“It was a malfunction, Xing. I had to get Chanyeol to override it,” Junmyeon said, the guilt written plainly on his face. “I didn’t think to check it myself.”</p><p>“No- you don’t understand. Yifan, I <em>saw </em>him- he winked- he-.”</p><p>His chest was too tight, his breaths so short that he had to look down to make sure he was not still in water. His neck ached when he touched it, the skin bruised and sore.</p><p>“Yixing, stop. You need to breathe. You’re hyperventilating,” Yifan said, pulling him up against his chest. “C’mon, breathe for me.”</p><p>Yixing flattened his palm over Yifan’s heart, trying to steady his breathing. Every puff of air made his lungs hurt, ache like he had just run a marathon. He inhaled when Yifan did, the constant jumping of his pulse helping to calm him down.</p><p>“He should see a doctor,” Junmyeon said uneasily when Yixing stilled against Yifan’s chest, shoulders still trembling.</p><p>“No doctors,” they said at once. “We don’t know who we can trust.”</p><p>A large hand combed through Yixing’s hair and he settled a little more, burying his face into the crook of Yifan’s neck. Yifan was still dressed for the party in his suit and tie and he smelled good, like the cologne that Yixing had given him a long time ago now.</p><p>“I’m going to take him back,” Yifan said, pressing his lips against the top of Yixing’s head. “I don’t want him anywhere near that crook if he’s still at the party.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded.</p><p>“I am sorry, little lamb,” he murmured, cupping Yixing’s cheek.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Yixing replied, turning to press a kiss into his palm. “It’s not you.”</p><p>He stiffened when Yifan sighed.</p><p>“I know it, Yifan. He had something to do with it.”</p><p>“We have no proof, Xing. If he did have something to do with it, he made it look like an accident.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it,” Junmyeon said before Yixing could speak. “It could have been me but those ties had been tested before. If he had anything to do with it, I’ll find out.”</p><p>Yixing let his head loll against Yifan’s shoulder, fingers curling into the fabric of his undershirt. It was damp against his skin. He shuddered to think about how badly he must have frightened Yifan for him to sweat that much.</p><p>Wind swept through his hair, sending it flying as Yifan carried him across the roof. The chopper’s blades made a loud chop chop noise, deafening him. The sky was dark, the clouds heavy with rain that began to drizzle down as the chopper’s doors were slid open.</p><p>A crack of thunder startled Yixing and he flung his arms around Yifan’s neck, squeezing tighter.</p><p>Yifan would not let go of him even when they were both safely inside, the doors bolted. He clung to Yixing as much as Yixing clung to him. Only then did Yixing realise how hard he was panting.</p><p>His heart stuttered when Yifan buried his face into his chest, inhaling deeply as if Yixing was the air he needed to breathe.</p><p>“You didn’t have to carry me up, you know?” Yixing said, raking a gentle hand through Yifan’s hair. He kissed his forehead, tucking rain-soaked locks behind his ear until Yifan looked up at him.</p><p>“You scared me,” Yifan breathed, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>They were so close that his breaths puffed over Yixing’s lips and he could feel every rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>“I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispered, every word so drenched in terror that Yixing could not help the twinge of guilt that bloomed in his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,”  Yixing said, stroking his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t mean to-.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Yifan cut him off. “I was just- terrified.”</p><p>Yixing nuzzled into the crook of his neck, allowing Yifan to cuddle him close. The warmth was reassuring as a streak of lightning lit up the sky, followed closely by a low rumble of thunder.</p><p>He fell asleep in Yifan’s arms even as the storm cracked open the sky, the steady thud thud of Yifan’s heart lulling him to dreamland.</p><p>-</p><p>“Come take a look at something.” Yixing blinked when a shadow fell over him, blotting out the sun. He squinted, reaching up to take Yifan’s hand.</p><p>Yifan was unusually excited, his hand warm against his skin as he was hauled into the house. Yixing could not help but smile. It had been a long time since he had seen Yifan so expressive over anything.</p><p>Especially not since he nearly died at that party. Yifan held him closer, changed his meetings so that he could work from home more often but even then, the lines in his face rarely softened.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, face breaking into a smile when Yifan did not let go of his hand even when they were in the house. Sunlight shone in from the large bay windows of Yifan’s office when the doors slid open.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Yifan was like a child on Christmas morning, tugging him towards his desk where a briefcase was sat.</p><p>He pressed a thumb into the scanner, the latches clicking three times before the lid of the case lifted slowly.</p><p>“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Yixing breathed, staring down the watch nestled in the crushed velvet lining.</p><p>It was an old piece, with gears that turned instead of the digital one that Yifan wore on his wrist. There was a soft ticking sound coming from it that made Yixing’s heart settle.</p><p>“You can touch it,” Yifan said, lifting the watch from its bed. He held it out and Yixing took it, reverently.</p><p>It was cold against his skin, the light from the sun reflecting off the silver strap. Yixing turned it, admiring the way the light danced off its glass face, relishing the ticking of old fashioned gears.</p><p>“Where’d you find it?” he asked, returning it back to Yifan.</p><p>Old pieces were his passion and Yifan knew this. The last time he had seen a timepiece built like that was in Sehun’s home. Mr Oh was a collector and had items displayed around the house.</p><p>“It was sent to Chanyeol by an anonymous collector,” Yifan said. “He heard I was looking for a vintage gift and sent it here.”</p><p>He took Yixing’s hand, buckling the strap around his wrist before Yixing could react.</p><p>“It’s yours.”</p><p>Yixing’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Yifan- Yifan, I can’t accept this,” he stammered, tugging his hand away. The watch gleamed on his wrist and looked as if it belonged there. “You’ve already done so much- I-.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything,” Yifan reminded him. “Besides, I like seeing you happy.”</p><p>The way his gaze went soft made Yixing’s insides turn to mush. He swallowed hard, the niggling guilt worming its way up again.</p><p>“Yifan, I-.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Yifan said, lifting a hand. His thumb brushed over Yixing’s cheek, so gently that it made him shiver. “I just- I just really wanted you to have this.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed, drowning in Yifan’s amber eyes. He turned away hurriedly before Yifan could see the expression on his face.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, touching the watch. “It’s really beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Yifan said, resting a hand on his shoulder when Yixing lifted his hand up to get a better look at the watch.</p><p>The hand burned, even through his clothes and Yixing could not help but lean into it. He stroked the ridges around the clock face, listening to it tick away in the nights that Yifan slept in his own bed.</p><p>It felt like he had a little piece of Yifan with him at all times, especially when Yifan was busy with work.</p><p>The days were peaceful like he had never experienced, summer fading into autumn. Yixing watched the leaves in Yifan’s gardens turn from green to orange, felt the weather grow chilly.</p><p>He pulled weeds from the gardens, watering them with tender care as the pumpkins grew fatter and fatter, the squashes longer than he had ever seen.</p><p>It was during one of his gardening days that he discovered a little dial on his watch. He had been fiddling with it while waiting for the water to fill the bucket. One of the most charming additions to Yifan’s gardens was an actual watering hose with one of those metal knobs that stuck a little or a lot depending on the weather.</p><p>The metal was chilly, freezing his fingers when he twisted it open and the sound of the water hitting the bucket made his heart happy.</p><p>Yixing tweaked at the watch on his wrist absently, watching the water in the bucket froth and bubble. It was a little cold out already and if he remembered right, there was a package in Yifan’s office waiting for him.</p><p>A gift from Junmyeon supposedly, with his new fall collection that was all the rage.</p><p>Something sharp stabbed into his wrist and he yelped, looking down.</p><p>One of the clock hands had spun completely out of its position and its needlepoint was now buried in his flesh. It should have been impossible, given that it was encased in glass.</p><p>Yixing lifted his hand higher, a sliver of missing glass catching his eye.</p><p>It was a minuscule design choice, something that he would have missed if he had not been looking for it.</p><p>Realisation dawned upon him when his world began to spin, the sound of the water splashing in the bucket intensifying until he could hear nothing else.</p><p>He was underwater again, clawing his way up to a surface that did not exist, screaming his throat raw for help that would not come.</p><p>And then it all went silent.</p><p>Everything was dark, with only the single crescent moon in the sky. Moonlight bathed the hallways he stumbled through, a young boy again, following his gut.</p><p>He knew how this story went.</p><p>Powerless to stop it, he kept on walking, fear and revulsion coiling in his belly.</p><p>Thunder rumbled outside and he shied, swallowing a cry when his elbow struck the wall. Lightning flashed, illuminating the house for the briefest moment.</p><p>Something danced off the metal of the door jamb when he approached his mother’s room.</p><p>A reflection from a watch face.</p><p>Yixing choked when the metallic smell of blood hit him, bringing him to his knees. He screamed when lightning flashed a second time, the sight of his mother’s body in the bed turning his stomach.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p>The cry tugged at him, a hand grasping at his shirt. It tugged him back in time. He saw the watch face, the lightning, the moonlight bathed hallways before everything went black.</p><p>“Yixing, come back to me.”</p><p>It was a sob that wrenched at his heartstrings. His eyelids were so heavy that he did not want to open them. He was drifting, unanchored but the crying pierced him, tugging him towards the surface.</p><p>“Come back, Yixing. Please, come back.”</p><p>Yixing awoke gasping, the light searing across his retinas. Someone was holding him, wetness dripping down his shoulder.</p><p>“Yi-fan?” he croaked and found himself being kissed within an inch of his life.</p><p>“I thought- I thought you were gone for good,” Yifan rasped, tugging him into his chest.</p><p>Yixing’s mind was still reeling from the kiss when he buried his face into Yifan’s shoulder, lifting a floppy arm to stroke his back. He was not sure what to say as he patted Yifan’s heaving back, Yifan’s tears cold against his bare skin.</p><p>“The housekeeper found you,” Yifan said eventually, not lifting his face from Yixing’s shoulder. “She thought you were dead.”</p><p>“What happened?” Yixing asked, “I don’t remember…”</p><p>He trailed off, thinking of the broken watch hands.</p><p>“It was poison,” Yifan said, finally pulling away. His eyes were swollen and red as if he had been crying all night. “There was poison in the watch hands.”</p><p>“My stepfather. It- it had to be,” Yixing stuttered, clasping at Yifan’s hands. “I dreamt- it was him, Yifan.”</p><p>“Shhh,” Yifan shushed him, kissing his knuckles tenderly. “Chanyeol’s already on it. He’s trying to track down the anonymous collector. If it’s your stepfather, we <em>will</em> deal with it.”</p><p>“In the meantime.” He kissed Yixing’s hands again, looking up at him. “I’ll get you a new watch.”</p><p>Yixing tried to smile but it was wobbly. No matter how much he tried to disguise it, he could still feel the terror thrumming through Yifan. His hands shook even as he let him go.</p><p>“Get some rest okay?” Yifan murmured, rising to his feet.</p><p>He stroked a trembling hand through Yixing’s hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead.</p><p>Yixing stared back at him.</p><p>“Yifan,” he said when Yifan made to leave. “You can stay. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>Yifan gazed at him, the guilt and pain reflected in his eyes piercing Yixing’s soul. He reached out for him and Yifan caved, settling on the bed to wrap himself around him.</p><p>They were on neutral ground, in Yifan’s lab where he must have tried everything under the sun to find an antidote and Yixing found that he wanted him close.</p><p>He <em>needed</em> him close.</p><p>And it seemed like Yifan needed him too, for he dissolved into quiet sobs the moment Yixing held him.</p><p>“I can’t lose you,” Yifan whispered, “I can’t lose you again, Yixing.”</p><p>Yixing kissed his hair, splaying his hand over Yifan’s beating heart.</p><p>“You won’t,” he breathed, “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>They fell asleep like that, Yixing’s face buried into Yifan’s hair, Yifan’s head against Yixing’s belly.</p><p>Yixing did not realise how much he needed Yifan, until he woke up to the sounds of something quietly beeping and Yifan still asleep with his head pillowed on his stomach. He was going to have a killer backache from sleeping in such an odd position.</p><p>He smoothed a hand through the blonde locks, kissing the top of his head. Yifan made a slurred sound, cuddling in closer.</p><p>It was still drizzling outside when Yixing managed to squirm his way out of the cot in the lab, draping the blanket over Yifan’s body. God knows how much sleep Yifan had lost over the past weeks. Better to let him sleep in.</p><p>His body ached, possibly after-effects from the poison but he still managed to make his way down to the kitchen.</p><p>It was short work to convince Chef Kim to allow him to use his equipment and he was already stirring the apple filling over the stove by the time Yifan flew into the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchen was full of the smell of cooking apples, sugar and cinnamon when Yifan entered, his hair mussed. He was still in his work jacket, looking adorably rumpled.</p><p>“Apple pie?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Yixing nodded, smiling when a warm body wrapped around his back. A soft kiss pressed against the top of his head and he relaxed into the embrace, allowing Yifan to hold him for as long as he needed to.</p><p>“I woke up and you were gone,” Yifan informed him, voice muffled in Yixing’s hair. His arms tightened around Yixing’s middle and Yixing’s heart dropped.</p><p>He let go of the spatula, turning around to face Yifan.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said, lifting his hand to cup Yifan’s cheek.</p><p>A shudder ran through him when he noticed the bruising on his own wrist, where the watch hand had pierced him. There were purple streaks all down his arm, streaks that were covered quickly by a large hand.</p><p>“We’ll find him,” Yifan said, his tone hardening. “I won’t let him get away with this.”</p><p>Yixing pried his wrist out of Yifan’s grip, stepping forward to loop his arms around Yifan’s neck. His heart jumped when Yifan’s hands came to rest on his hips, their faces so close that his breaths danced over his lips.</p><p>“I’m scared,” he confessed, “I’m scared that he’ll hurt you just to get to me.”</p><p>Yifan’s brows knitted but Yixing shushed him before he could say anything.</p><p>“But I can’t- I can’t stop myself from loving you, Yifan.”</p><p>Yifan’s entire face softened and he pulled Yixing closer, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” he whispered, “you never have to. I’ll protect you. Always.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat <a href="https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D&gt;@VOlympian&lt;/a&gt;.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20&lt;a%20href=">@VOlympian</a>.</p><p>I am now opening quick fire commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! I’m a broke student in university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my <a href="https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1">carrd</a>. I also have a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/volympianlove">Ko-fi </a>if you do not want a commission but still want to support me! </p><p>Thank you for supporting my work regardless! You can also send me questions on my Curious Cat <a href="https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D&gt;@VOlympianlove&lt;/a&gt;.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20&lt;a%20href=">@VOlympianlove</a>. I usually have a lot of backstory on how I write things and I’m always happy to share!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEW! IT'S OVER! I'M DONE! I must admit I didn't think the fic would go in this direction when I started it but I'm okay with it! The story goes where the story wants XP I hope everyone has enjoyed this and continues to look forward to the rest of the fics I intend to update throughout the year!</p><p>Content Warning for coerced suicide. No actual deaths happen but there is shooting of oneself with a bulletproof vest on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was a foolish thing to do, to let down their guard so easily.</p><p>But Yifan made things easy, always. He was always present, crawling into Yixing’s bed whenever he woke up screaming.</p><p>Yixing let him in, burying his face into the hollow of his throat until the tremors stopped and he could talk about it. He let himself revel in Yifan’s warmth, in his willingness to listen as the world passed by around them.</p><p>“Do you think he knows?” he whispered one stormy night. The lightning sent him cringing back into Yifan’s chest, hiding his face.</p><p>“That you’re alive?” Yifan murmured back, a large hand smoothing through Yixing’s hair. It was soothing, having nails scratching at his scalp gently.</p><p>Yixing nuzzled into the crook of Yifan’s neck, shifting until he could tuck himself around Yifan like a stuffed animal.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Yifan said and a trace of a frown crept up in the middle of his brow.</p><p>Yixing stretched up, pressing his thumb into the centre of the crease.</p><p>“Don’t frown,” he chided, “you’ll get wrinkles.”</p><p>A giggle spilt out of him when Yifan wrinkled his nose at him, bending down to kiss him. Yixing kissed back, winding fingers into Yifan’s hair to pull him lower.</p><p>“Chanyeol’s located a possible breach in him and Junmyeon’s security,” Yifan murmured when they pulled apart. “They may have a mole.”</p><p>Yixing stiffened, fear filtering ice into his veins.</p><p>“Are they okay?” he asked, unable to stop the worry from creeping into his voice.</p><p>“As of now yes. Whoever it is likely isn’t targeting them. They’re trying to get to you through them.”</p><p>“Because your security is tighter-,” Yixing trailed off, horror chilling his blood. “Sehun!”</p><p>Yifan blinked, clutching him closer.</p><p>“Sehun would never. Junmyeon has his Nini. He would never risk his life.”</p><p>“No. If he knows I’m alive, it means Sehun’s ruse didn’t work. The pig’s heart.” The words poured out in a rush, fear for his stepbrother’s life overpowering everything else.</p><p>“Can Chanyeol hack into the Ohs? Sehun-.”</p><p>“He won’t harm his son. Won’t kill him,” Yifan reasoned, “he needs an heir.”</p><p>“You don’t know him, Yifan.” Yixing sat up, shaken. He clutched at the covers, his stomach pitching. “Not like I do. He’s hurt Sehun plenty.”</p><p>“We have to get him out.”</p><p>Yifan’s brow wrinkled and he kissed the top of Yixing’s head.</p><p>“We will. If you promise to go to sleep right now, I’ll get Chanyeol break into the security system tomorrow.”</p><p>Yixing slumped back into Yifan’s arms, heart beating far too quickly to sleep. He lay awake, listening to Yifan’s heartbeat, a sense of dread hanging over him like a dark cloud.</p><p>True to his word, Yifan got into contact with Chanyeol the next morning.</p><p>“I was about to call you.” The connection was fuzzy and unclear, Chanyeol’s lips pulled into a grim line as he tried to get their connection back online. There was no trace of the happy go lucky man anywhere, only tight lips and a frown.</p><p>“Did you get anything?” Yifan asked.</p><p>“Something like that. But it’s about Junmyeon.”</p><p>Yixing’s fingers dug into Yifan’s wrist, his teeth biting into his lower lip so hard that he tastes blood.</p><p>“We were attacked last night,” Chanyeol said, frowning at the screen. The display flickered and when it became clear, Yixing could see someone he assumed to be Jongin curled up against Chanyeol’s side.</p><p>His face was a picture of devastation, tear tracks streaked down his face.</p><p>“Attacked?”</p><p>“Someone took down our firewalls and cracked our security cameras. Based on the footprints, I’m about eighty per cent sure it’s him.”</p><p>“What the hell,” Yifan whispered.</p><p>Yixing’s hands curled into fists as he surveyed the data map that Chanyeol pulled up for them.</p><p>“Junmyeon left two days ago to attend a conference and he was due back last night. But he never arrived. When our firewalls shattered, this came through.”</p><p>Yixing exhaled, trembling when a still image of a man appeared on the screen. It was visibly Junmyeon, unharmed, save for a little scratch on his cheek.</p><p>Scrawled across his other cheek however, in red ink, were the words. <em>Come home.</em></p><p>“Why wouldn’t he send it straight to us?” Yifan asked. He was seething, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>“Your firewalls are the best in the world,” Chanyeol said, jaw working. “I spent the night repairing our connections just to get through to you.”</p><p>“This is Sehun’s work,” Yixing broke in, raising a shaking hand to touch the screen. “All these codes.”</p><p>At the sound of his name, Jongin looked up.</p><p>“Sehun would <em>never</em>.”</p><p>“If he could get through Junmyeon’s firewalls, he would know where you are. And we all know who Sehun values over his brother,” Yifan said, his tone so cold that it could have frozen a lake.</p><p>“Look, I don’t want to get into it,” Chanyeol snapped, fingers flying over the keyboard. “He has Junmyeon and clearly, this is a ploy so that we will hand Yixing over.”</p><p>It was incredibly disconcerting, how intently he stared at the screen.</p><p>“Well, we can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, we can,” Yixing growled, “I’m not letting anyone get hurt for me. I’m not worth that much.”</p><p>“You’re the heir-.”</p><p>“Sehun is his heir. I lost my birthright the moment my mother married that madman.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, broken only by Chanyeol’s mad typing. Yixing’s heart pounded so loudly in his ears that he was certain Yifan could hear it too.</p><p>“I’m not letting you go alone,” Yifan argued, “I’m coming with you too.”</p><p>“To die?” Yixing laughed, hysterical. “Yifan, he’ll shoot me the moment I step through those doors. Twice too, to make sure I stay dead this time.”</p><p>“Precisely why we don’t let you go alone.”</p><p>“Or we could.”</p><p>The voice cut through Yixing’s thoughts. He had never heard Jongin speak before and his voice was nothing like he had expected. It was rich and low, almost musical.</p><p>“Junmyeon hyung designed a nanotech bulletproof vest, didn’t he, Yeol hyung? If the police were tipped off, if they saw Mr Oh shoot Yixing hyung, they would have no reason not to arrest him. Especially if the tip came from you.”</p><p>He directed the last sentence in Yifan’s direction, dark eyes gleaming.</p><p>“I don’t read much, but I do know you’re one of the most influential people in the world right now. We can’t outright prove Mr Oh wants Yixing dead but if it was recorded, they can’t dispute that.”</p><p>Yifan’s lips thinned and his grip on Yixing’s shoulder tightened.</p><p>“The kid’s got a good idea,” Chanyeol said quietly. “But we’ve got to act quickly. I don’t know what he’s done to Junmyeon already and frankly, I don’t want to know.”</p><p>His tone was light enough but Yixing heard the underlying worry for his partner in it.</p><p>“I’ll fly us over at once,” Yifan said, clasping Yixing’s shoulder.</p><p>Turmoil spun in Yixing’s belly as they boarded the helicopter, his fingers seeking out the apple in his pocket. He pulled it out when they were seated, turning it round and round in his hands.</p><p>The spinning of the copter blades shut out the world around him, white noise that blurred out anything that Yifan was saying. He could see his lips moving, but not a word passed through his ears.</p><p>He worried the apple, tweaking until it spun in his hand, unfolding into the tiny pistol.</p><p>Yifan tried to talk to him, he knew, but between the swinging of the chopper blades, and the white noise of the world in his headphones, it was easy to block out.</p><p>The tiny pistol almost mocked him with its simplicity. It was Sehun’s creation, Sehun’s codes that cracked Chanyeol’s firewalls.</p><p>But not for a single moment, did Yixing believe he had done it willingly.</p><p>His father had him and Junmyeon.</p><p>And if he had to die to free them both, so be it. He spun the pistol, the weight surprising him.</p><p>As if sensing the somber mood, the sky rumbled. Storm clouds gathered in the distance and as they alighted onto the launchpad, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.</p><p>Chanyeol stood in the doorway leading to the roof, a wild gust of wind sending his coat flying. His hair was ruffled, windblown and his brows were creased.</p><p>His long fingers fiddled with a watch on his wrist that contained a photo of Junmyeon as he jerked his head, gesturing for them to enter.</p><p>The doors slid close behind them, blocking out much of the wind noise but Yixing heard the first sounds of rain pattering down. He was starkly reminded of the first day he had run away to Yifan’s home.</p><p>It had been storming too.</p><p>His heart pitched and he grasped at the pistol in his pocket as Chanyeol led them down a twisting set of stairs.</p><p>“Here.” He snatched up something that Yixing did not see, slapping it onto Yixing’s chest before he could react.</p><p>Yixing gasped when the feeling of a thousand bugs crawling overwhelmed him. He looked down to see a spiderweb of tiny nanobots spreading across his chest.</p><p>They interlinked, glowing a pretty pastel pink before settling into nothing. He was positive that Junmyeon had been the one who designed the glow.</p><p>The thought made his chest ache and his resolve harden.</p><p>“You can use my bike to get there. Yifan will follow behind in a car-.”</p><p>“No,” Yifan cut in, brows furrowed. “I’m going with him.”</p><p>Yixing opened his mouth to protest but the look on Yifan’s face stole his words. He wilted, fingering the pistol in his pocket as Chanyeol handed him an earpiece so small that he was afraid it would disappear into his ear canal.</p><p>But it expanded when he put it in, fitting neatly.</p><p>“That vest is a beta. When we tested it, it withstood four shots at point-blank. Any more and it <em>will</em> splinter,” Chanyeol said without preamble, “it’ll take the impact of two bullets but after that, you’ll feel them. We haven’t figured out how to get it to absorb impact and turn it into energy yet.”</p><p>He handed them both a pistol each, jaw tight. His hands were shaking, Yixing realised, out of fear or exhaustion he did not know. It was that knowledge that made him step forward, flinging his arms around him to hug him close.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he breathed, Chanyeol practically collapsing into the touch. “We’ll get him back. I swear it.”</p><p>Chanyeol made a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob before he straightened, backing away.</p><p>“My Junmyeon is strong,” he said firmly, “but I want him back. Deal with that bastard however you care. The vest has a camera that sends live feed to me. The police will be on their way as soon as you step through those doors.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, sucking in a sharp breath when a helmet was tossed to him.</p><p>Chanyeol’s bike was a mix of past and present tech, a beauty to behold. He touched the streaks of purple and pink on the body almost reverently before putting on the helmet.</p><p>The leather practically moulded to his body when he swung a leg over the seat, gripping the handlebars. Warmth spread through his back when the bike rocked and Yifan settled against him, arms wrapping around his waist.</p><p>“Be careful,” Chanyeol said, touching his elbow.</p><p>Yixing nodded, kicking back the stand. The engine revved, roaring in his ears. Yifan shuddered against him and it was enough to bring a tiny smile to his face.</p><p>The rain pattered so loudly against his helmet that it blocked out the world as he roared out of Chanyeol’s garage. The streets were a blur of grey tarmac and yellow streetlights when they turned out.</p><p>They zoomed past the road leading down the valley, light reflecting off the rain-slick roads.</p><p>Yixing was grateful for the warmth that Yifan provided, for the wind cut through the thin fabric of his clothes, soaking into his pants.</p><p>His heart thudded wildly in his chest, blood beating through his ears the closer they got. The shine of floodlights was blinding, searing across his retinas as they sped up the hill towards the estate.</p><p>The roar of his motorbike was accompanied only by the sound of the storm around them, pelting the earth with fat raindrops.</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid,” Yifan whispered into his ear as they roared past the gates, red lights blinking to life.</p><p>Mr Oh knew they were there.</p><p>“Don’t get in my way,” Yixing answered back, pulling the bike to a stop.</p><p>“Xing-.”</p><p>“If he shoots, you leave,” Yixing cut him off without a glance, “find Junmyeon and Sehun and get the hell out. You’re not wearing a vest.”</p><p>“A vest can only take four shots, Yixing. He won’t shoot me.”</p><p>Yixing nudged him away, gritting his teeth as he stomped his way up to the front door. He slammed his fist into it, knocking so harshly that he could have woken the dead.</p><p>His blood chilled when the door creaked open, revealing the darkened foyer.</p><p>“I know you’re there,” he called. “I’m here now. You can let him go.”</p><p>“I’m not a fool, <em>Zhang Yixing.</em>” The voice echoed in his ears, a constant presence in his nightmares. “Come inside and let us settle this.”</p><p>Yixing squeezed his fingers around the pistol in his pocket, itching to just pull it out and shoot. But he was no idiot.</p><p>A pistol so small could only contain maybe three bullets if he was lucky. He had no idea where the man was and he was not about to waste his bullets on an empty shot.</p><p>“I have a sniper aimed at your dear friend right now, Yixing. Come in before I kill both your friends.”</p><p>Yixing’s heart stopped. He turned, the breath he took freezing his blood at the sight of the red crosshair floating in front of Yifan’s chest.</p><p>“Where’s Junmyeon?” he demanded, stepping through the doorway at once.</p><p>Something hard slammed into his abdomen and he gasped, doubling over.</p><p>“A vest. How very clever.”</p><p>The lights came on, blindingly bright and Yixing barely had time to roll before another gunshot went off.</p><p>“Yixing!”</p><p>Someone slammed hard against the door when Yixing got to his feet. Yifan must have been locked outside.</p><p>Yixing reached into his pocket, pulling out his own pistol when he looked up to see his stepfather.</p><p>He screamed when the second bullet caught his leg, blood spraying onto the marble floor. His fingers caught the table before he fell, one knee striking the floor hard.</p><p>“Where’s Junmyeon?” he gasped, his hands shaking when a figure strode closer.</p><p>A boot caught his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He staggered, crying out when his stepfather stepped on him, crushing his ribs beneath his boot.</p><p>“Oh, he’ll be fine. Just a little roughed up,” Mr Oh purred, “he’s a robust little man.”</p><p>Yixing opened his mouth to reply when the door burst open and Yifan staggered in, flanked by two men in black. His heart dropped when he saw the guns pointed at his head.</p><p>“Watch yourself, Yixing,” Mr Oh warned, “or I’ll put a bullet through his head.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Yixing panted, “if he dies, the whole world will know who killed him.”</p><p>He saw the slap coming, striking across his cheek so hard that his head slammed into the floor. Pain exploded across the back of his head and he saw stars.</p><p>“Just let them go and you can have me,” he gasped, spitting blood. His teeth had cut through his bottom lip. “I have nowhere else to run.”</p><p>“I already have you,” Mr Oh sneered. “I want you to shoot yourself.”</p><p>Yixing resisted, finger thumbing over the tiny pistol in his pocket. He had no doubt that it was part of Mr Oh’s ploy to keep himself out of jail. If he did as he was told, it could be considered suicide, instead of murder.</p><p>A dark gleam appeared in Mr Oh’s eyes and he turned, without hesitation. His gun fired once and Yifan screamed, dropping to the ground.</p><p>His leg had collapsed beneath him, blood splattering all over the white marble.</p><p>Yixing’s heart stuttered, his breath catching when Yifan raised his head to look at him, shaking his head.</p><p>“Shoot yourself, Zhang Yixing. Or your friends will die in your place.”</p><p>Yixing’s hand trembled when he pulled the tiny gun from his pocket, pressing the barrel against his abdomen. He took a shuddering breath, pulling the trigger.</p><p>The bullet struck against the bulletproof vest, the impact snatching his breath away.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>There was a mad gleam in Mr Oh’s eyes. Yixing pulled the trigger, the blast this time ricocheting through his bones. His eyes watered from the impact, his teeth grinding.</p><p>“One more time.”</p><p>Yixing glanced at Yifan once more, terror chilling his blood when he saw him slumped over on the floor, his face a mask of despair and agony. His hands were streaked with blood as he held his knee, biting his lip so hard that Yixing was afraid he would break skin.</p><p>“Yixing, don’t.” Yifan’s voice cracked, breaking Yixing’s heart. “Don’t, please. I can’t lose you again.”</p><p>Yixing’s jaw set and he turned away, finger shaking on the trigger.</p><p>There was a bang and a loud scream. Blood sprayed Yixing in the face, the metallic smell turning his stomach.</p><p>Mr Oh fell like he was in a movie, in slow motion. His body crumpled on top of Yixing, a heavy weight that only made Yixing’s stomach churn even more. He shoved him away and screamed at the pain that shot up his leg, collapsing back onto the ground.</p><p>Two more gunshots fired and the men standing by Yifan fell, blood pooling around their bodies.</p><p>Yixing turned, gasping at the sight of Sehun standing at the top of the stairs. His knuckles were bloodied, full of splinters and he held a gun in his hand and a remote in the other.</p><p>“Sehun,” Yixing gasped, trying to drag himself to his feet.</p><p>Sehun’s eyes dropped to him and he stumbled, practically running down the stairs.</p><p>“Hyung,” he said, crouching by Yixing’s side.</p><p>A large hand wrapped around Yixing’s wound and he winced, turning his head away.</p><p>“Did you- did you shoot him?” Yixing stuttered, unable to look at the still body of Mr Oh, lying only a few feet away.</p><p>Sehun shook his head, sticking his hand into Yixing’s pocket to pull out the still smoking gun. He stroked a finger over the barrel and Yixing’s heart dropped in realisation.</p><p>“You reversed the chamber,” he said, “how?”</p><p>Sehun held up the remote in his hand wordlessly, dropping it onto the floor. His face was expressionless as he tugged away the torn fabric of Yixing’s pants to get a better look at the wound.</p><p>“The gun back fired,” he said, loudly. “My father was killed by the ricocheting bullet.”</p><p>Yixing wondered who he was talking to until the pistol in his hands folded back into an apple, its stem blinking blue and red. He had been holding a camera, all that time.</p><p>He sank back into Sehun’s arms as the ambulance was called, for both him and Yifan, the adrenaline finally settling into bone deep tiredness.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung,” Sehun whispered as they waited, listening to the rain outside intensify. “I should have tried harder to stop him. It wasn’t until- he took Junmyeon hyung. He threatened to kill him if I didn’t break Chanyeol’s walls and send those photos.”</p><p>Yixing leaned against his shoulder, eyes fixed on Yifan, still curled onto his side.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he breathed, “I’m okay. Yifan-.”</p><p>Sehun turned, jaw tightening. He released Yixing, making his way over to Yifan’s side. They exchanged low murmurs while Yixing laid himself down onto the marble floor, the chill seeping into his body.</p><p>Sleep was calling to him, begging him to just close his eyes for a moment. But he was afraid that if he did, he would never see Yifan again.</p><p>-</p><p>“Morning, little lamb.”</p><p>Yixing blinked his eyes open, scrunching his nose when his eyes were assaulted by bright light.</p><p>Junmyeon stood by his side, looking a little worse for wear. Chanyeol hovered over him, chin tucked over his shoulder like he was afraid that he would disappear if he let go.</p><p>Yixing smiled weakly, gasping when he tried to sit up.</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Junmyeon said quickly, reaching to help him. “They had to take a bullet out of your kneecap.”</p><p>“Yifan,” Yixing murmured, grasping Junmyeon’s hand, “he was shot too. His leg-.”</p><p>“The bullet grazed an artery,” Chanyeol cut in, a furrow in his brow. “But the ambulance got to him in time. We’ve got the best doctors working on him.”</p><p>Despite the good news, Yixing could not help the way his stomach sank.</p><p>“Is he still in surgery?” he asked, looking up when Junmyeon squeezed his hand. “I want to see him.”</p><p>“When you’re better, little lamb,” Junmyeon soothed, kissing his forehead. “He needs his rest and so do you. You’ve been through so much trauma.”</p><p>He ran his fingers through Yixing’s hair tenderly and Yixing leaned into the touch, exhaling.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Junmyeon,” he whispered, choking when Junmyeon covered his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t. Wasn’t ever your fault,” Junmyeon said sternly, “and Yifan will tell you the same.”</p><p>Yixing swallowed, closing his eyes. Mistaking it for tiredness, Junmyeon fussed over him, laying him back down onto his back. The blanket was tucked around him and a soft kiss pressed to the top of his head.</p><p>Yixing listened to the door opening and closing, to hushed whispers that warned Sehun to keep his voice down and footsteps that approached his bed almost hesitantly.</p><p>“Sehun,” he said when the footsteps slowed to a stop and a cold hand wrapped around his.</p><p>“You could come home,” Sehun said without much preamble. He did not look at Yixing, focused instead on the white bedsheets. “Your room’s all tidy. I even kept all your old things.”</p><p>Yixing opened his eyes to look at him, fondness a thread wiggling through him. He raised his hand, stroking Sehun’s cheek gently.</p><p>“I think you want a different person to move in, Sehunnie,” he said.</p><p>Sehun blushed fiercely, settling into the stool beside him.</p><p>“I don’t want the house,” he said, his voice trembling. “I don’t want anything in it and I don’t want to stay there.”</p><p>“Sehun-.”</p><p>“I want to move down valley. Into Jongin’s home,” Sehun rambled on. “The house was always yours, hyung. It’s your birthright and all the money in the banks. I don’t want it all.”</p><p>Yixing sat up, grimacing in pain when his knee twinged.</p><p>“You don’t have to move,” he said softly, “Jongin can move in. I think- I think I’m going to stay with Yifan now.”</p><p>Sehun’s eyes widened and a little smirk curled at his lips.</p><p>“But you take the money, okay? I have my own. It was always yours anyway.”</p><p>Yixing nodded, patting Sehun’s head. He kissed his forehead, smiling when his stepbrother leaned into it.</p><p>“Thank you, Sehunnie.”</p><p>Late that night, Yixing found himself in the middle of the hospital corridors. Sehun had tipped him off about which room Yifan was in and had left crutches by the door with a wink.</p><p>He hobbled down the hallways, shivering when he realised how similar they looked to the hallways in his nightmares.</p><p>But the nightmare was over. The monster was dead.</p><p>Yixing winced when the door creaked open, his crutches squeaking on the tiled floor as he made his way in.</p><p>Moonlight shone in from the window, illuminating Yifan’s face. He looked strange in the hospital bed, too tired and pale. A gentle breeze rustled the drapes as Yixing limped over to him and one eye opened.</p><p>“Hello, stranger,” Yifan smiled. His smile was a little too tight around the edges, strained.</p><p>Yixing made no answer, setting his crutches aside before climbing onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around him delicately before crushing him into a hug that made him squeak.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Yixing whispered, threading his fingers into Yifan’s hair. Yifan’s lips parted as if to protest but Yixing was already ahead of him, leaning in to seal their lips together in a searing kiss.</p><p>He did not need words.</p><p>He only ever needed Yifan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>